Star Wars Luck
by sakuralovelight
Summary: What happened to Anakin and Ahsoka 5,000 years after there death? Find out in Star Wars Luck.


A/N: I don't own Star Wars or RWBY it belongs to there respective owners. This is a fanfic that I'm doing for fun.

Read the A/N at the end of the story and I mean all of it.

reading notes  
"This means talking."  
*This means the person is thinking.*  
(This means two or more people are talking through the Force.)

Enjoy

* * *

There were two brothers. The older sibling, the god of light, found joy in creating forces of life. Meanwhile, the younger brother, the god of darkness, spent his time creating forces of destruction. As you can imagine, they both had pretty different ideas about how things should go. The older one would spend his days creating water, plants, wildlife. And at night, his brother would wake to see all the things that the elder had made and become disgusted. To counteract his brother's creations, the god of darkness brought drought, fire, famine, all he could do to rid Remnant of life. Life always returned. So one night, the younger brother went and made something... Something that shared his innate desire to destroy anything and everything.

The older brother finally had enough. Knowing that their feud couldn't last like this forever, he proposed that they make one final creation... together, something that they could both be proud of, their masterpiece. The younger brother agreed. This last great creation would be given the power to both create and destroy. It would be given the gift of knowledge, so that it could learn about itself and the world around it. And most importantly, it would be given the power to choose, to have free will to take everything it had learned and decide which path to follow - the path of light or the path of darkness. And that is how Humanity came to be.

But then one day a women who lost her love to a sickness went to the Brother of Darkness and tricked him into bringing back her lover after the Brother of Light told her that he wouldn't bring back her lover. As a punishment, the Two Brothers cursed the women with immortal in hopes to teach her the importance of life and death.

But sadly she never learned that lesson because, after several failed suicide attempts, the women realize that she, as a mortal, had lied to the gods and turned them against one another, and began to think that perhaps the gods were not as powerful as they seemed. The women thought that if she were to turn humanity against light and darkness, she could rid herself of their curse, or at the very least… she could make them suffer. The women traveled from one kingdom to another, telling tales of how she stole immortality from the gods, welcomed any swordsman to cut her down, and demonstrated her powers. With the kings and queens in awe, she pulled them deeper into her scheme. She painted them pictures of a time when they would no longer have to watch their loved ones wither and die when they could claim the powers of their creators for themselves, and in turn, perfect their own design.

All they needed to do was destroy their old masters. The gods had hoped that the women would learn from her eternal curse, and she did. But not the lesson that they had hoped for. No, she learned that the hearts of men are easily swayed. Because of the Women tricking humans into attacking the two Brothers, the two Gods wipes out all of Humanity except for the Women. The gods leave the world, the God of Darkness shattering the moon as he does so.

But before leaving the Brother of Light brought back the Lover and gave him a task that had a deadline. But what the Two Brothers didn't know was that they would in a way die themselves. Meaning that the two wouldn't be able to bring judgment when this random deadline would come to pass. Instead, the two became their power became the Force and their bodies had become Midichlorians. And the prophecy of a chosen one that would bring balance would be a child of the Two Brothers shared a son.

* * *

We go to just after the Second Death Star is destroyed and Luke is burying his father who is the very son of the Two Brothers. Which Luke doesn't know that someone was watching the whole thing. This person was the Chosen One's former Padawan Ahsoka Tano. "I hope you are now happy Skyguy."

And with that Ahsoka left so then she can start her search for Ezra. Not knowing that she would one day learn From Anakin Skywalker once more.

* * *

5,000 years later after Anakin Skywalker died on the world of Remnant Qrow Branwen was outside his Teammate's home looking up at the night sky. *I can't believe it... I mean who would have thought that when you become one with the Force meant that you reincarnate at some point!...*

Qrow then looked around and started to feel really sad. *Still... I wish I wasn't so alone...*

Qrow then looked back up at the stars. * I mean Obi-Wan, Luke, Leia not even... Padme is on this planet.*

Qrow then hit one of the trees. *And I can't even leave this planet to go look for them because this world hasn't found a way to space travel yet! And I am cursed with this bad luck semblance! Also there is no way I'm going to talk to Oz about my past life. I mean come on he might think I might one day go back to being Vader and join Salem of something!... Or if he ever told the others at lest Jimmy will think that. *

Qrow then started to cry. *I need someone from my past. I would even take Windu! But please I need someone from my past life to talk to...*

"Uncle Qrow..."

Qrow wipped his head to see it was his younger niece Ruby. Qrow wiped away his tears. "Oh hey, kiddo, what's up?"

Ruby walked up to him. "I want you to teach me how to use a scythe."

At hearing, this made Qrow froze. *I can't teach her how to fight! I'm bad luck! I could maybe do it if she was Force-sensitive...!*

he was giving a face that she knew meant he was going to try to get out of it. "Ruby..."

But Ruby cut in. "Come on SkyGuy I can take it!"

At hearing, that nickname made Qrow's eyes widen and Qrow used the Force to feel Ruby's Force presence. Which when he did he froze because it felt just like... "Snips...?"

Ruby smiled. "About time you figured it out, I knew it was you Anakin since I was three years old. But yet again I was always better than you when it came to the living Force you were just one big power house with the Force."

Qrow walked up to her and hugged her while starting to cry once more. "I'm so sorry for trying to kill you on Malachor Ahsoka."

Ruby hugged him back. "I know... I know... And even in another life, you are stuck with me SkyGuy."

At hearing that Qrow began to laugh. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! I guess I am."

Qrow looked down at her with a smile that hasn't been seen since he was Anakin Skywalker. "My Padawan."

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked it just came up in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone so I posted this. Now I'm going to say this now and I hope you all read this good.

I will not and I mean **will not make** a Sequel to Star Wars Luck! _**This is a short story and I don't want to make a Sequel to Star Wars Luck.**_

If anyone wants to make up there own Star Wars reincarnate as RWBY characters or vice versa, go right ahead. But I really don't want people telling me to make a Sequel to Star Wars Luck. Which if I do see that I'm going to either think that you didn't read this A/N or you don't care.

I am thinking about making a differnt AU Star Wars and RWBY FanFic where Ahsoka does get executed for a crime she didn't commit. And is reborn as Ruby Rose and when Ruby is 18 years old Selam destroys Remnant and Ruby somehow ends up on Tatooine right before Luke finds Obi-Wan. But that isn't for a long time.

Right now I'm thinking I might start working on the Sequel to Frozen Lost. Which if you haven't read that yet I hope to read it.

And speaking of Frozen Lost I have the new update on the voting of which way the Sequel might go.

Which right now the one who is winning right now by one vote is Ezra. So if you have read Frozen Lost but didn't vote or haven't read it yeat please place a comment in the comments in Frozen Lost. There is still time to vote.

Hope you all have a good day.


End file.
